Ao entardecer
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Ela queria amor ... ele oferecia prazer. Leia e descubra se o mestre de poções e a professora de astronomia conseguiram conciliar seus desejos.


****

Ao entardecer.

**__**

N/A: Para aqueles que ainda não leram minhas fics anteriores devo dizer que não sou fiel a nenhum shipper, embora ame com grande adoração Severo Snape e essa é uma song sobre ele. Ah, sim... Novamente terei um par não usual: Severo/Sinistra. Como a professora de Astronomia quase não aparece tomei muitas liberdades para "criá-la" (inclusive quanto ao nome e cor dos olhos), mas não é demais lembrar que tanto ela quando Severo pertencem única e exclusivamente a JK Rowling. Eu apenas 'brinco' com eles, ao colocá-los em situações que, certamente, não aparecerão nos dois livros que faltam da série. Os avisos de praxe já foram dados se você quiser seguir adiante e se arriscar lendo minha história (sim, a idéia é minha) vá em frente. E seja bonzinho deixando um review ou e-mail. Beijos!!!

Tudo ali era paz, suavidade, um convite ao descanso. O horizonte se tingia de vários tons de vermelho enquanto o sol se punha. O céu estava límpido e no ar puro que se respirava, o aroma suave das flores espalhadas nos vasos perfumavam tudo ao redor. Entretanto, apoiada na janela de sua sala de aula, ela nada via ou sentia. Estava num estado de torpor tão grande que nem mesmo o raro fenômeno pelo qual esperara toda sua vida conseguia reter sua atenção.

Seus olhos dourados olhavam fixamente para algum ponto a sua frente e, no entanto, nada focavam. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe, que parecia ter se esquecido que ao seu lado jazia toda a parafernália necessária para observar o evento que só acontecia a cada trezentos anos: um eclipse lunar coincidindo com a lua azul.

Tudo por causa dele. Jamais deveria ter se envolvido com Severo Snape. Até tentara avisar seu coração, mas quando o fizera era tarde demais. O teimoso já havia se enamorado por aqueles olhos negros, tão profundos e impenetráveis. Seu olhar não mais lhe obedecia e sempre estavam à procura dele pelo salão principal, pelos corredores, em todos os lugares. Não havia mais possibilidade de volta. Tudo que ela desejara era que ele não percebesse. Mas nem isso foi possível. Ele já tinha notado seu interesse e percebido seus olhares. 

A princípio ele a tratara com desdém, mas de repente tudo mudara. Bem, não exatamente de uma hora para outra, mas sem aviso algum ele se tornara mais gentil, acessível até. Ela estranhara um pouco, no entanto decidira aproveitar o momento e se contentar com o que lhe era oferecido. Só muito tempo depois é que ela parara para pensar que talvez estivesse sendo usada para aliviar a tensão a que ele estava submetido, devido a sua função de agente duplo. 

Como doera deparar-se com as evidências de que, para ele, nada mais era que um mero objeto para alcançar o prazer. Aquilo a ferira mais que maldição imperdoável ou um ferimento a espada. Mas ainda assim era melhor tê-lo dessa forma, a não tê-lo de maneira alguma. Na época pensara que antes sofrer junto dele, do que ser infeliz sem ele. 

Como estava enganada. Nada justificava aquela situação. Uma relação onde apenas um ama e se doa, não sobrevive. E então não fora mais possível continuar juntos. Ela amando tanto e ele tão pouco, quase nada. 

**__**

Eu sou louca por você 

E não vou mais te esquecer

No meu coração assumo essa paixão

Faz o que quiser de mim

Vai ser bem melhor assim 

Quando tem que ser 

De um modo ou de outro vai acontecer

Teria sido tão mais fácil ignorar a situação e continuar como estavam. Teria sido, se ela não quisesse mais. Ela queria ser amada com loucura, desejada com paixão, adorada com constância e intensidade. E isso ele não poderia dar. Ou não queria. Ela não saberia dizer. 

Durante o tempo em que estavam juntos, ele pouco mostrara sobre o que lhe ia no íntimo. Suas feições inescrutáveis nada revelavam. E ele pouco falava sobre seus sentimentos. Aliás, por muito tempo ela achara que não, que ele não tinha sequer coração, quanto mais sentimento. Com a convivência ela descobrira que ele também podia amar. Ele, que não precisava de forma alguma trabalhar para se manter, o fazia porque amava ensinar. Assim como amava Poções. 

Seus olhos negros brilhavam como uma noite estrelada ao falar da arte na qual era mestre. Nesses momentos notava-se ver como ele podia – e sabia – se dedicar a algo. É, algo. Não alguém. Ela também adorava seus astros e, a eles se dedicava de corpo e alma. Mas isso não a preenchia por completo. Faltava alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém para que ela pudesse se sentir inteira. 

Por não poder viver sem o amor, ela se afastara. Ele não entendera. Interpretara como desprezo, repúdio e passara a tratá-la conforme essa interpretação. Antes de notá-la ele a tratava apenas com indiferença, mas agora só se via hostilidade, raiva, rancor e desprezo em suas atitudes. Evitava lhe dirigir a palavra, mas quando não havia jeito usava seu sarcasmo, era ferino e mordaz. E, ao final de toda conversa, Angela Sinistra sentia vontade de chorar. 

A gota d'água fora há um mês, quando caminhando de volta para sua torre, depois do jantar a que ele não compareça, o encontrara agarrado a Trelawney. Se o ar de deboche no rosto de Sibila não tivesse sido o suficiente, o tom lacônico que ele utilizara para perguntar se ela já não havia tido o suficiente dele para continuar a persegui-lo, fora mais do que poderia agüentar. Com toda a dignidade que foi capaz continuou seu caminho sem nada responder e só quando estava longe o bastante é que deu vazão as lágrimas. Na manhã seguinte pedira demissão a Dumbledore. 

O bom diretor em vão tentara demovê-la de seu intento. Não conseguira. Procurara convencê-la a tentar reconquistar Severo. Ela não cedera. Não havia nada a ser tentado. Severo que continuasse com sua vida vazia e sua aversão ao amor. Ela queria mais e teria. Graças ao poderoso Merlin, só mais aquela noite e ela estaria livre para recomeçar em outro lugar. E ela conseguiria. 

**__**

O desejo faz a gente se entregar 

Não há gestos nem palavras que 

Disfarcem o que o corpo quer 

Essas coisas aparecem no olhar

Nem fronteiras nem muralhas 

Nos separam do que a gente é 

Não ouvira passos se aproximando, mas no exato momento em que ele parou atrás dela, sentiu sua presença e seu cheiro. Ignorou. Não estragaria sua última noite com discussões que só a magoariam. Quando ele percebesse que ela não lhe dirigiria a palavra iria embora. Ledo engano. Severo fora até ali para esclarecer os rumores que ouvira e não sairia sem a resposta que viera buscar. 

- Preciso falar contigo, Angela.

Ela continuou quieta. O som daquela voz tinha o poder de arrepiá-la toda. Logo ele se cansaria de ser ignorado. 

- Angela? 

Nada. Ouvia-se somente o murmúrio do vento. 

- Você está me ouvindo? – disse-lhe, num tom que indicava que estava começando a perder a paciência – Eu não sairei daqui enquanto não conversarmos, ouviu bem? – e sentou-se ao lado na janela, numa clara indicação de que não desistiria tão fácil. 

Ponderando que, se respondesse logo o que ele queria, talvez ele fosse embora mais fácil. 

- O que você quer saber, Snape? – perguntou da forma mais fria que pôde. 

- Estão comentando que você pediu demissão e amanhã ira embora. É verdade? 

- Pensei que você não gostasse de fofocas! Quanto mais desse ouvidos a elas – respondeu-lhe ironicamente – Parece que o fim da guerra modificou mais coisas do que se imaginava. 

- Não desvie do assunto. Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e você não respondeu – disse-lhe com maus modos. 

- Não sei o que lhe importa a minha saída ou não. Devia se sentir aliviado por não ter mais que suportar a minha presença. Na verdade pensei que fosse o que ficaria mais feliz.

- Então você vai embora mesmo? 

- Sim, eu vou. Amanhã parto de Hogwarts para nunca mais voltar – falou, ainda encarando o horizonte. 

- Nunca é tempo demais, Angela. Não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir. 

- Não vejo porque não cumpriria essa promessa. Não há nada que me prenda aqui. 

- Por que? 

- Por que, o que Severo? 

- Por que você está indo embora? 

- Será melhor para todos se eu for. Será melhor para mim afastar-me daqui. 

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. 

- Severo, o que está tentando me dizer? – perguntou a professora Sinistra, enquanto virava-se em sua direção. 

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com ardor, como se dissesse que estava com vontade de arrancar-lhe a roupa e amá-la ali mesmo. Angela correspondeu até lembrar-se que aquilo não era o bastante para ela. Então o empurrou, afastando-se daqueles braços fortes que tantas noites a enlaçaram. 

**__**

De repente você vem devagarinho

Se coloca em meu caminho, 

Fala coisas que eu queria ouvir

E eu nem sei se acredito no que eu vejo 

Se é verdade aquele beijo 

Se é possível tudo que senti 

- Pare, Severo! Eu já me magoei demais. Não quero e não vou sofrer por você – cuspia as palavras furiosamente, enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas – Não preciso de sua piedade. 

- Piedade?! – perguntou, incrédulo, o chefe dos sonserinos. 

- Por que motivo você me beijaria, além de piedade? – e cruzando os braços completou – Aliás, você não me disse porque veio aqui. 

- Você acha que eu a beijei por piedade? Desde quando eu faço alguma coisa por piedade, Angela? – ainda não podia acreditar que aquela cabeça dura estivesse acusando-o de beijá-la por piedade. Francamente, era só o que faltava. Um Snape beijar uma mulher por piedade. Hunf. 

- Se não foi por piedade, foi por que? – desafiou. 

- Você realmente não consegue imaginar? 

- Adivinhação é a área de Sibila, não a minha. 

- Mas não pode sequer supor? 

- Eu até poderia, mas estou farta de erros. 

- Você não erraria – seu rosto estava calmo, e os lábios que ela ansiava sentir uma vez mais contra os seus, tentava conter um meio sorriso – Não vá, Angela! Fique aqui em Hogwarts.

- Me dê um bom motivo para ficar, Severo. Um só motivo é suficiente. 

Severo pegou-lhe o queixo, segurando-o em sua direção e encarou-a com seus olhos negros. Angela Sinistra sentiu um nó na garganta diante da promessa e com o que viu nos olhos dele. 

Ele sorriu e a puxou para perto. Qualquer dúvida que ela tivesse sumiram no instante em que os lábios deles se encontraram. Não havia nenhum sinal de piedade naquele beijo. Ou de compaixão. Era pura e simplesmente paixão... Amor... Um carinho que jamais a deixaria. 

Ela abriu a boca para receber a língua quente de Severo, acolhendo a invasão. Deixou, ainda, a cabeça cair para trás, saboreando o toque. Severo a acariciava, movimentando as mãos para cima e para baixo pelas costas macias, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o pescoço, formando um caminho de sensação bem conhecidas. 

Ele o puxou para mais perto, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos. Angela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo arrepios com o toque da língua na ligeira depressão de seu colo. 

Muito tempo se passou até que eles pudessem conversar novamente. 

**__**

Por favor, não seja um sol de fim de tarde

Que só vai deixar saudade

E uma noite fria em seu lugar

Eu não posso me negar para você 

- Esse motivo é suficiente para você, Angela? 

- Depende, Severo. O que exatamente você está me oferecendo?

Temia interpretar mal as palavras e se machucar novamente. Não suportaria. Definitivamente sofrer estava fora de questão. 

- Você vai ficar, não vai? - insistiu Severo outra vez. 

- É um bom motivo o seu, Severo - ponderou Angela, vendo o bruxo dar um arremedo de sorriso - Mas apenas desejo não é suficiente. Eu quero mais... Eu preciso de alguém que me ame. 

Silêncio. Mirou a face de Severo e não conseguiu ler nada em sua expressão. Aguardou. 

O bruxo levantou-se e foi até a janela, ficando de costas para ela. O tempo pareceu parar. Esperaria que ele se manifestasse. Procurou, então, gravar na memória os traços tão amados. Pedaço de mau caminho era pouco para definir um homem tão intenso. Era impossível que não tivesse conhecimento de sua pessoa. Altíssimo ombros largos e quadris estreitos, imponente, com a arrogância trazida pela experiência e, acima de tudo exalando sensualidade por todos os poros. Tinha costas musculosas na medida exata, músculos fortes que pareciam aço e nádegas bem feita. A despeito de toda tensão um sorriso brincou em seus lábios ao imaginar a expressão de deboche que Severo faria se ela o elogiasse por aquilo. 

Não, definitivamente ele sabia o efeito que causava nas mulheres. E não tinha escrúpulo algum em utilizar-se disso para conseguir o que desejava, afinal era isso que estava fazendo naquele momento. 

Foi então que ele virou-se, e com movimentos rápidos e precisos, como os de um felino, em segundos estava em frente a ela estendendo-lhe a mão. Era difícil controlar o olhar que descia pelo pescoço e avaliava os músculos rijos nos braços e ombros, pelo peito largo... Com esforço ela conseguiu desviar seus olhos do físico atlético normalmente escondido sob seu manto negro, mas no momento totalmente nu, e fitou seus olhos. 

- Eu não acredito no amor, Angela! - começou a dizer e ela sentiu que ele cravava uma faca afiada em seu coração - Mas eu posso e quero aprender - afirmou, ao mesmo tempo em que a ajudava a levantar-se. 

Dentre tudo que Angela Sinistra esperava ouvir, aquela declaração não fazia parte sequer de seus mais loucos sonhos. Muda de espanto, levantou os olhos e o que viu, no fundo daqueles impressionantes olhos negros, a deixou sem fôlego. 

- Eu o ensinarei, Severo. Não tenha dúvidas que você aprenderá a amar - assegurou a professora de Astronomia, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, enquanto envolvia o pescoço do bruxo e ficava na ponta dos pés. 

Severo Snape não respondeu. Abraçou-a como se daquele abraço dependesse sua vida e sorriu. Um sorriso aberto e feliz como nunca vira antes naquele rosto de feições austeras. 

Ela ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Severo não era um homem de revelar sentimentos. Ele devia estar mais apaixonado do que imaginava e ainda não havia se dado conta disso. Como se atingida por um raio ela finalmente compreendeu. Ele estava apaixonado. Sorriu por entre as lágrimas. O contido, frio e arrogante Severo Snape estava apaixonado por ela. 

No momento seguinte não viu mais nada. Apenas sentiu. E como sentiu. 

**__**

Ninguém pode me impedir de viver 

Sem você não dá, me diz o coração 

Eu não posso abrir mão de você

É mais forte do que eu te querer

E eu só sei te amar. 

Tempos mais tarde eles concordaram que, o fato de terem se dado uma nova chance, foi à atitude mais correta que eles poderiam ter tomado. 

Ao se aceitarem como realmente eram e decidirem que, juntos iam tentar ser felizes, eles descobriram que o amor precisa ser cultivado e redescoberto a cada dia. É preciso haver reciprocidade. 

Que não há garantias a serem dadas, a não ser dedicar-se de coração ao relacionamento. Inexiste perfeição a ser alcançada. Muitas vezes é possível errar. Estamos na busca o tempo todo. E não há ninguém no mundo que seja igual ao outro. 

E, mesmo com erros, imperfeições e desencontros o amor deles era algo bonito de se ver. 

****

FIM

**__**

N/A2: Primeiramente quero dizer que essa fic é dedicada a Clio, que me apresentou a beleza de Severo e Sinistra. "Obrigada, meu anjo, por ter aberto mais essa possibilidade. Sei que a história não está tão boa quanto as que me indicaste, mas não pude resistir a tentar escrever sobre eles. Perdoe-me por 'destruir', impiedosamente, seu casal preferido". 

****

N/A 3: Não tenho a menor idéia de quem escreveu essa música (embora eu acredite que tenha sido Paulo Sergio Valle e Augusto César_), que se chama "Eu assumo essa paixão" e pode ser encontrada no disco "D'Sá" de 1993. _

**__**

N/A 4: A fic foi inscrita durante um surto de insônia e foi inspirada num poema de Dulce Whitaker Tinoco Cabral, chamado "Corpo e alma", pelo qual sou encantada e que abaixo compartilho com vocês. Obviamente que o que vocês leram foi a minha interpretação nesse momento para a poesia... Mesmo porque eu mudo ao sabor do vento.

"**Há duas espécies de amor, na existência bem vivida...**

O primeiro é o amor instinto... O amor que gera vida!

Ele é o amor desejo... Amor volúpia... Impetuoso... 

Amor carícia, amor que é êxtase, amor que é gozo!

... Tem uma fértil história, na sua vivência e glória!

Pode ser a paz de um lago, ou se tornar um vulcão... 

Pois é amor ciúme... Amor posse... Amor paixão!

É um amor bem ousado... Mas sempre o mais desejado!!

**************************************************

O segundo é um amor mais raro... É um amor diferente... 

Amor que é mais moderado, mas talvez... Mais envolvente!

... É respeito, é segurança... Ele é o amor temperança,

Amor renúncia... Amor que não tem cobrança?! ... 

É um amor tão delicado... Que lembra um gesto de agrado... 

Amor que ajuda... Amor que acalma... 

Amor que é sonho... Amor que é alma!!

Não tem nada de ousado... É amor consciente, o amor iluminado!

**************************************************

Seria difícil escolher entre o primeiro e o segundo... 

Corpo e alma se completam... Tornam o amor mais profundo! 

Havendo a fusão dos dois, nunca mais será desfeito... 

Amor que tem sentimento... Será sempre amor perfeito"

**__**

N/A 5: A música "Devaneios" (Ou me queres ou me deixas) também poderia ter sido fonte de inspiração para essa song.

"**DEVANEIOS **

(Ou me queres ou me deixas)  
_- Luis Gardey - Erasmo Carlos -_

** __**

Ou me queres, ou me deixas.  
Não dá mais prá conviver.  
Prá estar assim contigo  
eu prefiro te esquecer.  
  
Que eu te quero tu bem sabes,  
mais jamais posso aceitar  
esse jogo de caprichos  
do teu modo de pensar.  
  
Me diga de verdade o que sentes comigo,  
se eu sou o teu amante ou apenas amigo.  
Quero me convencer se ficou - já nem sei -  
alguma coisa boa do amor que eu te dei.  
  
Me diga se mentias quando me abraçavas  
e ao me dar teu corpo depois me enganavas.  
Se os teus caprichos e sonhos são feios,  
já não me interessas com teus devaneios.  
  
Muitas vezes me arrependo  
e outras me deixo levar  
pelos vagos sentimentos  
do teu modo de pensar.  
  
Já não sei mais o que faço  
nem meu coração me diz;  
não me queres nem me deixas...  
Eu não posso ser feliz.  
  
Quizera eu saber o que se passa comigo,  
pois tento esquecer de uma vez, não consigo.  
Não sei se é desejo, paixão ou loucura,  
ou um mal tão grande que não tem mais cura.  
  
Porém eu te asseguro que é chegada a hora  
em que ficas comigo ou então vais embora.  
Teu jogo acabou; sufoquei meus anseios...  
Já não me interessas com teus devaneios!"


End file.
